1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch detection device, a display device with a touch detection function, and a covering member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to a touch detection device that can detect an external proximity object, what is called a touch panel. The touch panel is mounted on a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, or integrated with the display device to be used as a display device with a touch detection function. In such a display device with a touch detection function, a button having an input function may be arranged in a frame region of a peripheral part of a display region in the display device with a touch detection function.
Such an input button may be designed as a component separated from the touch panel of the display region to be combined therewith. Alternatively, known is a technology of integrating the input button with the frame region of the touch panel or the display device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-244958 discloses a display device with a touch sensor in which a detection electrode for a sensor is arranged in a frame region of a TFT substrate. A plurality of detection electrodes for a sensor separated from each other are arranged in the frame region surrounding a display region.
However, wiring, a drive circuit, and the like coupled with an electrode may be arranged in the frame region of the substrate in some cases, so that a width of the frame region may be increased when the detection electrode for a sensor is arranged therein.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a touch detection device, a display device with a touch detection function, and a covering member for preventing the frame region from being increased and having an excellent picture frame detection performance.